


The Art of War

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Freeform, One Shot, Prose Poem, Psychological Warfare, Season/Series 05, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: "They seem to think that I'm a monster but they do not see themselves."





	The Art of War

“ _Do you think there might be a deficit in me that needs correcting? I mean, do you think there might be something wrong with me? I mean, you've always taught me that to know your enemy, you must get inside their skin. Become your enemy. But if your enemy feels; is emotional...”_

 

I feel as my enemy feels

He told me emotion leads to mistakes, but I must do what I can

To get inside their skin; their mind

Is there something wrong with me?

 

I'm cold, callous, and detached

Years of self protection have made me so

Underneath my armor, I have an abundance of feeling that I don't show to others

 

They will take advantage of me and exploit that

They already have

When no one understands what I do

When no one understands how I feel

How could they?

They are not me

 

I wear a mask

A mask that feels melded to my face and it's difficult to take off

Have I become the mask that I wear?

The multiple facets to my personality

Are confusing to those who don't know what it's like to be me

I only remove my mask for those who are worthy to know me

For those who slowly become embedded in my hardened but fragile heart

 

They seem to think that I'm a monster

But they do not see themselves

They do not see that they are just as guilty

Self righteous in their motivations

Willing to take me down

 

But are they willing to see what they have done?

And will continue to do to each other

They are not willing to see this

For it would mean 

That they'd have to be

Exactly what they're so quick to accuse

 

We often hate about others

What we already have in ourselves

These damaged women

I'm aware that they think they're doing right

They forget what they've done

They hide what they've done

I smile at this because I know

 

They're right to be afraid

For they don't know what lurks beneath the surface


End file.
